


Monster Hunter*

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal, aka dragon fucking, attempted rape in the 6th chapter, beastiality, dark!McCree, demon/incubus!hanzo, get wreckt reader, slight slut shaming, teeny amounts of blood, throat fuckin, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: Fucker*Reader! is a monster hunter*, who goes into towns asking what monsters they need slaying but the catch is the reader isn't hunting to kill. So this town says “listen there’s this fuckin demon who keeps sleeping with our spouses can u kill him plz” and readers like hell yeah ill kill him ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mrs. [Demial ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! You're the best <3

It’s good for your interests that word hasn't started to spread about you yet. If it ever did start to get around, and eventually it will, it will ruin half of the fun of what you like to do. You waltz into the town of Hanamura looking like the actual badass that you are. With your fucked up interest, you’d better be; lest anything gets beyond your control. You have heard delightful rumors about this town and have finally made your way here to see if any of them are true. God do you hope they are. 

You’ve had dreams (what most would call nightmares) about the promises of what this town holds for you: a dangerous challenge with an alluring monster. You casually stroll into the busiest bar that you can find. It’s a dark whole in the wall with small dirty tables, cramped with drunk people. You know exactly where you need to go, but one of the best parts of the chase is hearing just how much the townspeople hate their local monster. The second best part of the chase is then, getting the townspeople to pay you to “slay” them. 

You’ve gotten good at picking out the most important group of people in a room. In one corner of the bar, there are tables pushed closer to a table with three of the most well put together people in the room. Everyone at the surrounding tables is hanging on every word that comes out of their mouths. You take note of the nearly empty bottle of sake that they have sitting in the middle of the table. After getting a fresh bottle from the bartender, you strut on over and sit the bottle down, “May I join you?” 

The big, round gentleman between the two others raises his hands high into the air, “Anyone who is willing to give us more alcohol is welcome to take a seat!” He pauses so he can lean forward dramatically, “Especially one so pretty!” 

The one to the round man's left nearly falls out of his seat so he can grab you a chair. When he finally manages to get the chair underneath you, you sit down gracefully, swinging one of your legs over your knee. You sit back with your chin held high like a king sitting on his thrown. Suddenly, the group is intimidated by you. A wash of silence envelopes the little corner of the bar, and you have to laugh, “What’s the matter gentlemen?” 

The round man pours sake into a small cup and pushes it towards you, “What are you here for? Something tells me it’s not just for a stiff drink.” 

You raise an eyebrow, because it’s impressive when someone is able to latch onto your ulterior motivations so quickly. You throw back the sake and lay on the most charming smile you’ve got, “You’re not wrong.” 

The round man takes out a thick cigar and lights it, “Well on with it then!” 

You don't have to look around you to know that the group that was once hanging on the round man's every word, is now waiting in anticipation to hear what you have to say. In fact, looking around would indicate that you care about their interest, and that’s certainly not a vibe you want to give off. A low hum resonates behind your closed lips, “I don’t think I’m nearly liquored up enough.” 

The man who got you your seat lurches forward to pour you another drink. You don’t look at him as he does it, and he places the cup back down in front of you so eagerly that some of the liquid spills out onto the table. You’re not actually trying to get drunk, so this one will more than likely be your last. Any more and you might end up telling them what you are _truly_ after. You tend to get chatty when drunk. You ask for more because you enjoy stringing people along; making them wait. 

You clear your throat, “Would you gents like to hear about what I do?” 

The round man says, “Please!” 

“I hunt monsters,” you pause, "For a price of course. You name it. I’ll kill it. Witches, vampires, werewolves, fairies, sirens and hell I’ll even hunt down a bigfoot if you’ve got a problem with one… and oh yeah, how could I forget, _demons._ ” 

That word hangs in the air like a dark cloud looming over everyone's head. It individually stings every stomach within hearing range. The eager man finally speaks up, “Hey boss! We got that-“ 

The round man holds a hand up in the eager man's face, “I think the hunter knows we have a demon problem.” 

You shrug, “I only know what I’ve heard.” 

Suddenly the rooms erupts with several people trying to tell their version of the story at the same time. The word incubus is spat several times. From what you can gather, the demon has fucked a lot of their spouses, both men and woman alike; how delightful. You have to fight to keep a grin from spreading across your face. After all, this is very serious business. 

The round man slams his fists down on the table, “Hush!” Once the room quiets down, he realigns his focus on you, “What is your fee?” 

You say your standard number and let him know that it's half now and half “later”. It’s a done deal; with this crowd you knew it would be. After you have your money in hand, you head out. Along the way, you suppress your need to let out an evil chuckle. You are by no stretch of the imagination a good person, but you're okay with it. You head up to Hanamura Castle, where everyone in the bar assures you the demon resides, but you already knew that. Even with the castles obvious neglect, the place is far too pretty to promise such a creature. You are able to walk right in; the door is not locked, and there’s no one there to tell you to leave. 

A sharp, violent shiver runs through your entire body; something is watching you. You haven’t decided exactly how you’d like this to go yet, because some monsters need to be egged on; while others don’t need any motivations at all. You go farther into the castle, the presence following you just out of your sights. Cobwebs and dust plague corners and walls. Sometime in the past, the colors that are now dull must have been bright and shiny, back when this place was taken care of; before the fall of an empire. 

Despite feigning ignorance in the bar, you’ve done extensive research on this place; you know all about it’s past. The deeper into the place you go the less drafty it is, and you can start to feel the aura of dread that sits just above your skin. You take a moment to try and shake it off, refusing to let whatever the demon is doing to you sink in; you must always be in control. You'll find out soon enough that there's only so much you can do with sheer will alone. Just when you decide it’s time to say hello, the demon speaks first, “You must be very lost or very stupid. Perhaps both.” 

Your heart flutters, because his voice is deep and silky, dripping with false promises. Every word is said with purpose. You try to find him for a moment before answering, but something tells you that you’re not going to see him unless he wants you to. 

“I am neither stupid nor lost.” 

You laugh out loud, because you defiantly could be labeled as stupid, but the definition of stupid doesn't exactly cover what you’re doing. You know exactly what you are going after, and you're far from lacking in keenness of mind. Reckless or fucked-up are words that describe you better. 

When he speaks again, his voice sounds like it's coming from an entirely different location, “Then tell me, what smart idea brought you into a place like this?” 

“I wanted to meet you.”

A hot breeze blows across your neck, and you whip around to see nothing.

“Do you know what you are talking to?” 

Your heart has started to pick up its pace, because the night is starting to go your way. 

“You’re a _demon_.” Your tone is mocking, the sort of thing you’d hear from a parent telling a child a scary story. 

“Do not mock me.” Words that are laced with imminent threat.

You shrug. You’re not sorry about it, because this is the exact type of reaction you were hoping for. Another wisp of hot air blows across your neck, and it raises all your fine hairs. You spin around again. You’re desperate just to get a look at him, to see what the creature looks like. The patrons in the bar had used the words, disgusting, ugly, and frightful; but you’d like to form your own opinion. 

“It’s not often prey walks right into my snare.” 

Oh, you’re not prey, but he can go on thinking that. You haven’t told him your name, and yet, it’s being whispered directly into your brain. It clouds your senses and messes up your train of thought. It doesn't exactly sound like him, the voice is disembodied; a combination of several different voices cooing your name trying to lull you into a trance. Tears well up in your eyes, but you keep your composure, “What should I call you?” 

“If you need something to scream, you can use Hanzo.” 

An instant stream of heat cascades through your core, “You think you can make me scream?” 

The demon is right next to you now, “I know I can.” 

Hanzo certainly is frightening, but not anything near disgusting or ugly. He’s entirely made up of hard and smooth lines, from his face down to his legs. His skin is a dark shade of gray with impressive blood red tattoos framing his eyes, and one engulfs the entirety of his left arm. The most unnerving things about him are the sharp canines peeking out of a sly smile, and that his eyes are entirely made of whites. Even with the unsettling features, he’s still more beautiful than every person you had met in that bar.

“You brought weapons with you. Did you think you were going to kill me tonight?” 

The voice in your head gets stronger and louder. It's like it’s digging into your veins and running through your blood. The feeling it gives you is familiar. It’s like morphine. You feel high and relaxed. Your body feels light as a cloud, and it’s like you might float away any moment now. You manage to breathe out, “I haven't decided yet.” 

Hanzo starts to pace, and he’s not being subtle about sizing you up. The more he drinks you in, the more your muscles start to turn into melted butter. You had come here looking for a fight, but the more you’re in his presence the more it seems that is not going to happen. His movements are so quiet that he had stopped mere inches away from your back, and you didn’t notice. You jump slightly as he takes the weapons off of your back, and it’s unnerving that you let him. 

For a brief moment, your instinct kicks back in when he goes for the pistol on your hip. Your hand latches onto the grip, your pointer finger rests against the trigger. Hanzo snatches your hand away by your wrist, and he holds your arm out away from your body. His grip is painful, callused and hot.

He gets close to your ear and growls, “ _Do not do that again._ ” 

The last of your weapons get tossed into dark corners of the room. You muster up the little bit of fight you have left to try and yank your arm out of his grip. It’s half-hearted and barely does a thing. It doesn't keep him from bending your arm back to hold your wrist against the small of your back. 

“You don’t fool me,” he mewls. His free hand snakes it’s way over your hip into a strong grip over your crotch, “I can smell your heat.” 

The tears that had welled up in your eyes roll down your face, and Hanzo snickers at the sight of them. He knees you in the back of your legs causing you to fall. The ground is hard and unforgiving, but you don't feel the pain. Instead, pleasant tingles shoot up through your knees into your hips. They flower into your crotch, and you moan as you clench up. Your body is starting to feel like a warm sand castle, soft, fragile, and ready to collapse at any moment. The only thing keeping you in the upright position is his grip on your wrist. 

He cruelly lets you go, and you fall forward. You give in and let your body slump down onto the ground so that you lay on your stomach, admittedly having lost all control here. Hanzo's body is scalding as he's pressed up against your back. He yanks the clothes from your body. You’re his plaything now; a live, warm rag doll, he can do whatever he wants to you, and you're happy to be that for him. Your skin is hyper sensitive, and every touch is excruciatingly intense; it’s embarrassing how much your body twitches and quivers. Your muscles spasm at every caress, at every graze of his burning wet tongue against your neck. A sharp nailed finger plays with your holes, "Hmm. Choices, choices.”

The demon lightly glides his nails against your clit, and the sensation is both troublesome and titillating. No matter how arousing it might be to you, your body still tries it’s best to get away from the intruders. 

“Heh, AH! Can you not with those things?” 

He gently takes your clit between the nails of his pointer and thumb, “What was that?” 

_Oh shit._ You freeze up and apologize over and over until he releases you. 

“I think it’s in your best interest to not tell me what to do.” 

When Hanzo had lost his clothes was a mystery to you and not something you really gave a shit about. He looms over your back, dragging his cock along your spine, down in-between your cheeks. He presses it against your wet and willing cunt. One of his hands is wrapped around your neck as he pushes into you, and the pain from the stretch of his girth and the heat is mind numbing. He fucks in smooth waves, with each wave comes louder moans, more trembles. You clench down on his cock sporadically. It feels like he’s fucking the sense he took from you back into your body. Your mind can't seem to decide if this is painful or pleasurable; what is is a satisfying combination of both.

Despite your pussy having its own heart beat and your veins that are racing with enchantment; you still manage to have a little bit of pluck left in you, "Is that all you've got demon? Make me dizzy Hanzo, choke me, put your weight into it."

He violently thrusts into you, every inch of him crowding your walls, “That’s the last time you demand something of me."

That was a threat, but he gives you what you want. Hanzo grips your throat harder, and his nails dig into your skin, one dangerously close to an artery. The sharp nail of his thumb punctures your neck and blood pools out. Hanzo lays on top of you, laps up the blood not letting a drop of it hit the floor. Still pumping leisurely in and out, he presses his cheek against yours. He wants to be as close as he possibly can to you when he says nasty things.

“I can see the disgusting things you’ve done. Your memories are imprinted in your blood,” he sighs blowing air onto your ear. “You are quite the whore.”

“You’re one to talk,” you spit back at him.

He squeezes your neck even tighter, and he laughs, “Yes I am.”

You’re right on the edge, and you’ve been on that edge nearly from the moment this started. Your fists grasp for something, anything, to hold onto. You’re left wanting, because there’s nothing but smooth dirty marble floor. In a surprisingly considerate gesture, Hanzo places his free arm in front of your face, so that you can cling onto it. You take it eagerly and dig your nails into his forearm. Finally, you get the orgasm that you are desperate for. You were hoping that it would release all the pressure that is built up in your body, but it doesn’t; it only makes it worse.

Hanzo’s pace in relentless now, toned muscled hips slam into your ass, and a persistent, animalistic growl is in your ear. You feel like your soul might leave your body. Your eyes roll back into your head and your mouth hangs open, gasping for air. There’s a tight pulling sensation deep in your chest, you realize that there is a very real chance that he might be taking something from you.

“Stop that,” you whine with the little breath left in your lungs.

It doesn't stop, the feeling persists, welling up into a big ball in between your lungs. The pulling continues, and you scream as it rips through your gut, and turns your insides into molten lava. Your face is now soaked with tears. Hanzo comes inside of you, and his seed spurts out thick and slow. The warmth is barely noticeable up against how hot your insides already are. He gets up, leaving you naked, exhausted and whimpering on the floor.

It’s been fun, but it’s time to get the hell out of here. It's too bad you can’t get any of your limbs to cooperate with you. You manage to roll yourself over onto your back and try to scope out your weapons and clothes. Hanzo didn't leave. He's standing in the corner, leaning up against the wall his arms crossed. His white eyes are shining in the darkness, watching you squirm. He’s got a sick grin on his face, “Do you think you are going somewhere?”

You groan, “Fuck you. What did you do to me?”

He stalks across the room, drops back down onto the floor so he can grab a hold of your chin.

“You think you’re infallible? I know you do. I can see you, all of your nasty wants and desires. That arrogant attitude; you can not hide from me. I think,” he pauses dips lower so that his face is inches from yours; “It’s time you get brought down a few pegs. You’re not going anywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple continuation of Reader and Demon!Hanzo's night. Enjoy!

In the nicest room in the Castle, on a soft silk sheeted bed, you’re on your knees. The room is clean, lavish, and fit enough for a king. Your arms are bound behind your back, by intricate red ropes, that are beautifully, and skillfully wrapped around your torso. They are, however, a little too tight for your liking. But you do not dare tell the demon that. 

You were told to stay on your knees until otherwise stated. Normally this wouldn’t be such a daunting task, but with Hanzo’s enchantment still coursing through your veins, it is proving to be quite the challenge. The sick curiosity that still sits with you wonders, if you were to fall; what kind of punishment does the demon have in store for you? 

Hanzo is leisurely folding your clothes, removing bullets from your weapons, and looking through your things. Still naked, and not giving a damn about it. Not that he should, or has any reason to. This is his domain, and he is still the most beautiful monster you’ve ever encountered. 

He finds the money the bar patrons had given you, “Hmmm, let's see how much I am worth.” 

Your heart races, because he is bound to be offended. 

“To be fair that's only half.” You say before he finishes counting.

“Tsk. Tsk. Even if that is true, you should be charging far more.” 

You can partially guess what plans he has in store for you. The obvious ones, you don’t have a problem with. However, you can’t predict if he plans on ending your life after he’s done with you, “Am I getting out of here alive?”

“It is amusing, that you think you will be leaving me. Alive or dead.” 

Hanzo leans back against the wall and admires his handy work. His dick twitches and starts to rise the longer he watches you. Normally, you'd be happy to have a second go at it. That is, if you weren't so afraid for your life. During your first encounter, the demon had left his mark inside you. It's an anchor to your soul, and is his control over your body. The spot in your chest where it lies, starts to warm up. It sends hot shivers through your body, collecting into harsh tingles in your pussy. The tingles focus in around your clit, and you can feel your walls clenching uncontrollably. 

“Ah! Ah!” Your thighs shake and threaten to fail you.

The feeling persists, and you're so wet that slick starts to make its way down your inner thigh. Your mouth hangs open as your body is forced to orgasm. All the while you still don’t let yourself topple over. Hanzo saunters towards you, sarcastically clapping, “Very good, my pet.” 

You glare at him and he laughs, “Whats wrong?” 

“I, am, not your pet.” 

The demons stance becomes instantaneously predatory. He crawls onto the bed, whole body tense, and ready to pounce. So fast you barely see it, he reaches out, grabbing a hold of the ropes on your chest, and yanks you forward.

Now flush with his body, he growls in your ear, _”Oh, yes you are. You are, mine.”_

Such a precarious and conflicting situation you’ve found yourself in. Coming up here might have been the biggest mistake you’ve ever made. A mistake this big was always bound to happen. But you had been ignorant enough to think that this would never happen to you. Thought you’d always have the upper hand, and here you are, too afraid to even look at him. 

Hanzo’s skin hums with power and influence. You’re forehead leaning against his perfectly shaped muscle. It’s time to stop fighting the feeling. Whatever happens, will happen. You’re so full of heat, and so uncomfortably turned on, that it hurts. 

“Such a cocky fool you were when you first let yourself into my home." He slips his tongue out and licks your ear lobe, “Where did your courage go, pet?” 

“You took it from me. Don’t you remember?” 

Hanzo hums in your ear, and you see stars. Everything he does has a reaction on your body. Every touch, every breath, and every lingering stare, just takes more and more of your ability to be defiant away. He violently forces you to look at him. Nails digging into your draw line. His white eyes bore submission into your psyche. 

He rests his mouth against yours, “What are you?” 

It’s hard to erase what someone’s been their whole life, even with supernatural help, and healthy amounts of fear. The need to be stubborn still resonates, and it makes you fight giving him what he wants. He runs a nail along your cheek. It cuts into your flesh, and you grit your teeth to bear the pain. Blood runs down your face, and this time, Hanzo lets it drip onto the bed. 

_”What are you.”_

Your voice is barely audible, “Your pet." 

He kisses you roughly, teeth mashing against teeth. It’s hard to stand it. It feels like every kiss is taking the breath from your lungs. But still, you kiss him back. You’re becoming hungry. You feel like you need him. Have to have his touch, no matter how cruel it is. His influence, the feel of his skin, and his commanding voice, becoming essential to your being. 

Before Hanzo shoves you back onto the bed, he cleans the blood from your face. Sloppily lapping up the mess he made. With your back against the exquisite silk sheets, the ropes dig into your skin as you try to find a comfortable position. You don’t have enough time to comprehend what he’s doing before he's got his face buried in-between your thighs, and his hot tongue is prodding the entrance of your pussy. 

“Good pets, get rewarded.”

He takes long and slow generous laps. Of course, the demon knows what he is doing. Sucking and flicking his tongue against your clit. Taking your folds into his mouth. His canines lightly scrape against your delicate flesh. It’s maddening, the sensation of his scratchy beard against the inside of your thighs as you encase his face between them.

You come again. Your body desperately trying to find an arch against your binds that doesn't sting. Hanzo sits up, he grips you right underneath your knees, and spreads your legs farther than what your body is comfortable with. He groans as he thrusts into you. Filling your overly sensitive cunt. He wastes no time, and immediately starts fucking you at a relentless pace. The voices that sweetly cooed your name are back, but this time they are not so nice. _You're ours, all ours. Our sweet, tight little whore. Please our master, make him come._

When you ended up with your knees beside your ears, and your ass in the air, is a blur of a memory. All you can focus on is the rigid cock, and the demon that keeps pounding it into you. You let out small screams every time he hits that exceptional spot within your walls. Your limbs start to go numb. When he comes, he slumps over, letting your useless legs fall on either side of him. Still running his hands all over your body, while his hips lazily gyrate against yours. 

He is speaking softly in your ear, “You take every inch of me with such poise. You will keep me company, and I will take good care of you.” 

You don’t have the willpower or the energy to try and question that statement. You whine as you feel another erection growing against your thigh. You’re exhausted, and you feel so filthy. All the fluids from your evening, spilling out between your thighs, becoming sticky, and it’s humiliating. 

Hanzo can sense your discomfort, “How can I be of service to you, pet?”

The question almost sounds like a trick. You hesitate for a moment, trying to search his face for any hint of malice. That is a fruitless venture, looking into the face of a demon, and trying _not_ to see ill will.

“A shower would be nice.”

When he smiles, you’re not sure if you should be put at ease by it, or worried. 

“A simple request, I would be happy to bathe you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not too much to summarize about this chapter. It's still a direct continuation of the last one. The next chapter will be a little further into their "relationship".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! <3

The water that surrounds your body is laced with fine oils. It smells of delicate florals and a hint of basil. Whether it's the bath, the oils, or the demon’s constant influence, you are actually relaxed. So much so sleep  that threatens to take hold.

The demon will not allow you to do a thing yourself. He takes a wash cloth and cleans every inch of your body. Even small things like lifting up your arms or spreading your legs, you are still not allowed to do yourself.

It’s hard to explain, but something about your insides feels different. There’s a constant hum, that at first you think is a response to the water’s soothing, hot temperature, but after having spent nearly an hour in the bath, it’s become obvious that has nothing to do with it. Something is starting to change within you.

The last thing that needs to be washed is your hair. Hanzo snakes a hand onto the middle of your back and slowly guides you farther into the water, until you’re floating, being held up by buoyancy and a strong arm.

Now Hanzo is distracted from his task, as he has to take the time to let his eyes graze over your body.  The way gravity is making your breasts fall, and the way your nipples look poking out of the water is mesmerizing. And the angle that your head is at, the way your eyes look as they stare at him, trying to anticipate his every move, is giving him tantalizing ideas. 

But he has to finish taking care of you first, before he acts on any of those ideas. Hanzo massages soap into your hair that smells even more divine than the water you are soaking in. For the first time, you are thankful for his nails. They feel amazing and send pleasant shivers through your body as they run across your scalp. 

You tell yourself that you’re not fighting or questioning anymore because of the aura that he carries. But somewhere deep inside it’s because you like this sick shit. After all, you did seek him out. You just hadn’t expected to lose every facet of control possible. The low-lying distress of what’s to come is still present, but its hard to focus on those fears. 

When the demon is finally satisfied with your hair, he brings you back and lays you into the position you were in for most of the bathing. Your head resting on the edge of the tub, your arms at your side, and submerged in the water.

Hanzo leans in and whispers in your ear, “Stay pet. If you move a single inch, I will punish you.” He pulls away from you, and he winks, “Move if you wish to test me.”

If this was earlier in the night you might have contemplated moving. Right now you don’t have the energy for it. So your muscles lock up, and you do exactly as he says. It doesn’t take long for him to come back. The demon has got something hidden behind his back. As he looms over you, his hand wraps around the front of your neck.

“You are disappointing me. Do you not want to see what punishments I have in store for you?” 

“Maybe after eight hours of sleep, I’ll be a little bit more cheeky.”

The demon laughs, “Perhaps, I will grant you that.” His thumb glides back and forth over the underside of your chin, “However you will need to earn your beauty rest.” 

From behind his back, he reveals a collar, complete with a leash. He fashions it on your neck and uses the leash to yank your head back. It lifts you out of the water, your back is now uncomfortably arched over the tub. Hanzo stands in front of you, his crotch inches from your face. His pull on the collar is slightly cutting off your airway. The combination of the lack of air, and your weariness, is threatening to make you pass out.

“Open your mouth.”

You brace yourself by placing your hands on his thighs. The demon is insatiable, and you don’t know how you could possibly keep doing this. So far Hanzo has not deceived you. Satisfy him once again, and he’ll grant you the rest you so desperately want. You let your mouth drop open.

He grins, his pearly whites shining brightly in the dimly lit room, “Such an obedient pet.” 

**** He is actually kind to you, sliding his cock into your mouth with care and ease. When he reaches the opening of your throat, he is even more ginger, as he pushes past the tight space. You start to gag and tears pool at the corners of your eyes. Hanzo takes a hand full of your breast and uses it as leverage as he starts to buck his hips.

Your salivary glands are in hyper drive, coating his dick and creating lewd squelching sounds as he’s fucking your throat. The way his cock looks as it expands your throat creates an animalistic urge in him, and now he’s bored with being gentle. He drives himself into your throat the same way he’d pound into your cunt. You can hardly breathe. The tears fall down your temples and collect into your hair.

When he pulls harder on the collar, your fight response kicks in, as he’s completely cut off the little bit of airway that you had left. Your legs kick up bath water, and you pound on his thighs with your fists. White spots litter your vision, and you are sure you’re going to pass out.

Hanzo rubs the space between your breasts and coos, “It will be alright pet. You are doing so well. I know you can take it.”

At the last possible moment, as your eyes are rolling into the back of your head and your body is going limp, the demon comes. He’s buried so deep in your throat his seed spurts straight into your stomach. He pulls out, bringing long strings of saliva with him.

He releases the leash and watches as you take in deeply desperate and ragged breaths. Your body nearly slumps into the water, but Hanzo doesn't let you fall. He wraps an arm around your waist and drags you out of the bath tub, holding you up against his chest.

You whine, “Oh god, please Hanzo spare me,” as he spreads your legs apart so he can get easy access to your clit.

“This won’t take long,” he says as his anchor within your chest warms, sending throbbing pulses down to where his hand rubs circles.

He's right; it doesn’t take very long at all. In fact, it’s very nearly instantaneous. You scream when you come, and it hurts your used and abused throat. You quickly quiet down, mashing your lips together in an effort to keep yourself from using your voice. It feels like the orgasm lasts a long time, because it does. A whole two minutes later, you’re still bucking back against him, trying to get him to remove his hand, even if you know full well that wouldn't make the feeling stop. 

Even as he scoops you up into his arms and carries you back to the bed, you’re still tingling. Hanzo gingerly towels you dry, and then gets to massaging oil into your skin. You try to fight sleep till he is done, afraid that if you fall asleep without permission it will earn you a punishment you don’t think you could take right now. But he is being…sweet. The pressure of his hands is calming, and as you are only human, you can’t help but doze off.

~

You wake up nearly two days later. You know this because the demon had leisurely told you so.  It’s tempting to ask why he would grant you so much time, but you think better of it. You’re dressed, well, barely dressed. In a long, sheer, and light blue colored slip. Your hair feels like it’s the softest it’s ever been in your whole life, and so is your skin.

The demon crawls onto the bed, places a kiss and a bite onto your neck, “Come, pet. I have food for you.”

Thank God. You’re so hungry that your stomach is twisting and turning into itself, and it’s painful. You trail behind Hanzo as he leads you through the castle and outside into the garden. It’s the middle of the day, and the Sun is high in the sky. When the sun hits your eyes, you’re barely able to keep them open, as it’s been days since you’ve seen the sunshine.

You had half expected to be made to eat out of a bowl on the ground like a dog.It's a relief when he points to a small table, sitting up against the wall in the garden, with a plate that has normal looking food like eggs, ham, and vegetables. He watches you eat and grazes his thumb across his mouth absentmindedly. He’ll grin and chuckle every time you involuntarily moan from how satisfying the food is. 

You can’t help but gawk at the demon. Out here in the natural light, he looks even more otherworldly, like a god wearing loose and dangerously low silk, white pants. And they might as well be see-through. Hanzo’s not sitting with you. He’s about ten feet away from you, in a chair, amongst the cherry blossoms, and the flowers. Quite the pretty picture.

When you’re done with your food, you find that you are still hungry. It’s a semi-familiar kind of hunger, but you’ve never felt it like this before. It doesn’t immediately occur to you what it is, but it will sink in soon. Now you’re thinking maybe it’s time to gauge the intentions of the demon again. It’s too bad, cause Hanzo looks content. Nearly happy just sitting there, slumped forward in his seat watching you loom over your now empty plate.

You’re fully prepared for this to make him angry, “You know the patrons who paid me to come up here are fond of me. They might just come looking.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrow, “And what are you trying to imply?”

You shrug, “Just that they might give you some trouble.”

He leans forward in his seat placing an elbow on his knee, “Do not insult me. Do you think I can not handle peasants such as the cowards that paid you to come here?” 

**** “Not what I’m saying.”

When he leans forward more, only very slightly, it feels as if he’s merely inches from your face. His lip turns up in a snarl, exposing oneblinding white canine.

“Pet, do you take me for an imbecile?”

“No, I do not.”

“Let me make something perfectly clear for you. You will not be leaving. This...is your life now.”

You frown, and your chest starts to rise and fall rapidly. Hanzo smirks and laughs, “I think you forget that I can  _see_  you. I am not without sympathy, but you will not be able to convince me you do not want this.” 

You hate it, but it’s true. The heat boils in your chest, because you know if you really wanted out of here, you would have tried already. And certainly  tried harder than throwing off-handed questions at the demon who is holding you captive. You’re not an imbecile either; you're resourceful and creative. There have been several different opportunities to try and leave, that you just let slip by today.   

Hanzo relaxes, leaning back into the chair, “Do not worry pet. It’s only me and you here, and I certainly am not judging you.”

That hunger your food couldn't satiate starts to grow more immediate as Hanzo lets his legs fall away from each other. The fabric of his pants pulls taught at his crotch and around his sinewy thighs. At this point, does it even matter that you’re staring? No, it really doesn't.

He cocks his head to the side and runs his hand down and across his thigh, “You can come take what you need.” 

You close your eyes and bite your lip, as you can already feel the wetness accumulating between your thighs. You squeeze your legs together, trying to fight back the intense pangs that are starting to take over your center. Hanzo is amused, watching you squirm around in your seat, being stubborn, and denying your need. He won’t be helping you fight against yourself. Right now he has the patience, and the two of you literally have all the time in the world.

The hunger is starting to spread through your whole body. Making the muscles under your skin feel as if they are vibrating. You open your eyes to look at him. Hanzo is so casual, and yet so powerful. For eyes that are so blank, they still say so much, _'come to me and satiate yourself'_. You slowly stand up and make your way towards him. He stares you down, admiring the way your body looks illuminated by the Sun. In the same way you were admiring him.

You lift up your slip as you straddle his lap. As you settle yourself onto his hips, his erection rubs against your sex through his pants, and it sends satisfying shudders straight through the center of your torso. Everything you do is slow, because it feels really good to be so right now.

This is the first time you’ve been able to get your hands on the demon. He sighs through his nose as you take your hands, run them down his chest, and snake them around his sides to wrap your arms around his back.

You can still feel how hot Hanzo is, but it doesn't have the same effect that it did on your skin the first time you felt it. It’s not uncomfortable to touch anymore. Instead, the warmth seeps into your pores and helps to qualm some of the hunger. You gyrate your hips. The friction is heaven up against your throbbing cunt. You move your hands up his back, caressing the well-defined muscles of his shoulder blades.

Hanzo’s not doing a thing. Not guiding you, keeping his hips perfectly still, and his hands are gripping the legs of the chair. He’s sitting back, enjoying the sight of you coming to terms with your new needs. Taking in the body that is now yours to leech off of. He watches as you kiss him, still grinding circles into his lap. As you brush your mouth up against his, you run your tongue along the space between his lips wanting him to open up for you.

Of course, he is happy to. Hanzo lets his mouth drop open and continues to gaze at you while you’re feverishly sticking your tongue into his mouth. You reach into his pants, pull out his cock, and promptly start rubbing it against your clit. You sigh and moan, and the pressure in your body starts to release and build all at the same time. You slip him inside of you and sit, just enjoying the filling sensation, and the way the warmth of his cock makes your walls tingle instead of burn.

You ride him slowly, feeling like you’re getting drunk off of him. The faster you ride him the harder it is for Hanzo to keep his hands to himself. He grips your hips, now helping you pick up momentum, by guiding your hips back and forth. You lace your fingers together behind his neck, unafraid to look him right in his eyes. You continue to lift your hips and bring them back down, the promises of an orgasm tickling in your belly.

You need something else. Something a little less sweet to really push you over the edge. When the demon grins again you figure out exactly what you want.

“Hanzo… ha…mmm..”

A particularly sharp and intense pang cuts your words off before you have a chance to finish.

“Yes, my pet?”

“Sink your teeth into me.”

His white eyes become even brighter, because he would very much like to do that. However, he has to growl, “I do not reward demands.”

“Please, bite me. Make me bleed, please, please…ple..”

Hanzo takes ahold of the fabric on your chest and rips it open. He promptly wraps both his arms around your waist and brings you as close as possible, before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of your chest. The pain feels so good that it instantly makes you come. The orgasm taking away any remnants of hunger that you had left.

Hanzo continuously hums while he licks the blood from the wound he just gave you. He hasn't come yet; he's still rock hard inside of you. But you're curious.

"What do you get from that?"

He looks up at you his tongue lewdly gliding against your skin, "A tasty treat." That was the sarcastic answer, though there was truth in the statement. He thinks about it before giving you the more serious one, "Knowledge. Memories. A pleasant high."

Hanzo bites you again in a new spot, grabs ahold of your hips, and starts to buck into you. You cry out and hang onto his powerful shoulders. You're still not used to being able to feel his body with your hands. The muscles in his shoulders move slightly with each thrust. His skin is so smooth and soft, yet it's tough,  and you'd bet money that it'd be hard to puncture it. His teeth sink in further as you feel the familiar warmth of his come coating your walls.

The demon blissfully sighs and rubs his face against your breast, "Out of all the fools who have trespassed on my home, you are by far my favorite.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a good idea to give a reminder that this is dubious consent. Also, this chapter is pretty plot heavy. Hopefully, you guys will still enjoy it! (/^▽^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! <3

This is the third time in the past month that you’ve been deathly ill, and this time is by far the worst. The first two times, Hanzo was able to nurse you back to health. Each time was a blur, filled with lost time and nightmares. Your blood feels like it’s boiling in your veins, threatening to melt your skin away and spill your insides. It’s hard to keep your eyes open, let alone see anything.

You’re too afraid to look around anyway. When you are able to see anything, you see monsters. Big hulking shadow beasts that cower in the corners of the room getting ready to pounce and consume you. Sometimes they’re on the ceiling, twisted, with abnormally long limbs. They might just be hallucinations, but in your current situation, you can’t be sure.

Hanzo has you back in the tub, filled with ice, bath salts, baking soda, and ginger. Trying to cool you down, to make your muscles and skin relieve some of the tension they are harboring. He can’t help you by himself this time, and he knows it. So he’s called in someone else. When they arrive and start talking to Hanzo, you can’t tell whether they are a man or a woman. Your ears are so flooded that you’re lucky that you can hear them at all.

“It’s been a long time Hanzo. I thought you had learned your lesson. I guess I need to remind you that transforming your pets always kills them.”

“She is different… stronger, than the others.”

They chuckle, “Tell me how this one's different. She doesn’t look any different. She looks to be dying to me. _Just_ like the others.”

“She has been through this twice, none of the others survived the first sickness.”

“She’s survived this twice already?”

Hanzo is silent. What you don’t see is him refusing to repeat himself.

“Intriguing.” 

They sit on the edge of the tub and grab ahold of your jaw. When you look up at them the only clear feature you can grasp onto are horns. Did Hanzo call in the devil themselves to aid you? They hum as they turn your head from side to side. 

Hanzo growls, “I am not paying you to gawk.”

They scoff, “Relax. I’m examining her.”

You must have passed out, because the next thing you know, something is being forced down your throat. And there’s a light so bright that it feels like the Sun is in the room with you. An unfamiliar hand is running down the front of your throat trying to help you swallow whatever is being forced down it. It feels like a rock drops down into your stomach. Whatever it is makes you lucid enough for you see clearly.

A woman sits on the edge of the tub. Hair a light purple, pulled back into a ponytail.  Her horns are massive and jet black. Her eyes are a stunning amethyst, and they’re boring holes into you. Her tail swings back and forth over the top of the water. Churning up the ice and making ripples. The longer you stare at her, the more her facial features fade, until all you can see is energy, tightly coiled, with a heartbeat in the center. As quickly as your clarity came, it starts to leave.

As you start to slump back into the water, the woman presses her hand to your chest and sighs, “Such needy creatures. Hanzo?”

Hanzo slips into the water with you. He sits and lifts you up into his lap, wraps your weak limbs around his body, and holds you close to his chest. It’s hard to get much closer, but you try anyway. As you nuzzle your face into his shoulder, fuzzy memories start to become clearer ones. Random flashes of skin, echoes of his voice; you had always felt better when he was as close as possible. The demon is devious. He’s made it impossible for you not to need him. 

The first time you had fallen ill, you didn’t understand what was happening to you. In turn, you had told the demon you needed to go to a hospital. And he took that as another feeble attempt to try and get away from him. He cruelly told you that your only chance at living, is him. And if you want to leave, then you are choosing death. You wish you had the strength to hit him. To beat the shit out of him. You’re miserable, and you hadn’t asked for this. But all you can do is let out a pathetic whine and a small sob against his shoulder.

He gently runs his nails through your hair, “I know it hurts; such is change. It will be over soon.”

No matter how angry you are or how much you blame him for your pain, you still weakly gyrate your hips. Because he is also your only source of relief. Of any kind of energy during these times. The demon enters you gently, then leans back with you still laying against his chest. Every thrust in far in between each other, calm and deliberate. He continues to stroke your hair. He runs his free hand along your body, trailing momentary strokes of comfort. You hadn’t realized just how much your skin hurts. How tight and dry it is, until Hanzo started relieving the sensations with his touch. Only for your skin to revert back moments later.

And that just makes you crave it more, need it more. Something that you didn't even think was possible. Never in your life did you think you’d have to depend on someone this much. Not a single element of your life is in your control anymore, not your thoughts, your health, your needs, or your wants. As he continues to push into you, you grunt softly and wrap your arms tighter around Hanzo’s neck. Your vision starts to clear again, and you can see the woman leisurely sitting with her legs crossed, looking quite bored with the situation.

It’s hard to keep track of time and just how long you're laying against his chest. How long it is before a pleasant pressure pushes it’s way from your toes to your head. It’s not an explosion, not a push of energy being expelled from your body, but more so a gentle cooling wave of fuzz that contains itself within your skin. Now you feel exceptionally better. Not healthy, but it’s an improvement. Hanzo lays you back into the water and cradles your face in his hands. With a face made of hard lines, he nearly looks like a statue, with his jaw clenched and eyes narrow.

“She is passed the worst of it. Would you agree?” 

The woman looms just inside of your vision, “Yes I agree. Though it doesn't look like the process is done yet, does it? Interesting. So it takes more than three times. I think it’s safe to presume she’ll be falling ill again before the process has finished. I suppose I’ll stay close then.”

Hanzo does not care at all for the woman’s musings, “You can leave now, Mercy.”

She’s curious and wants to figure out exactly what is different about you, “How about we make a deal Hanzo.”

“I don’t make deals with imps.”

Mercy stomps her foot, the heel cracking against the hard surface. The noise makes you grimace, it’s too loud, too sharp.

“You should be nicer to me, demon. The next time your dearest pet needs me I just might be busy.” 

Hanzo is up and out of the tub faster than you can see. The next time you see him, he’s in the imps face staring her down with a snarl, “You are lucky I am choosing not to take that as a threat, and that I know you will always be back for the money. Now get out of my home, you always make it stink of sulfur.”

Mercy is offended by that. “Not everybody has a pretty castle, and a pretty stash of riches to match.”

The look Hanzo gives her is a familiar one. It says,  _if you make me have to repeat myself_. The imp finally does what is best and takes her leave.

The demon gets down on his knees next to the tub, sticks his hand into the water, and takes a hold of your ankle. He squeezes and keeps the pressure all the way up onto your thigh, rubs his palm across your stomach, and then up over your chest. Soothing fuzzies are left in the wake of his touch. His hand comes to rest against your cheek. When his thumb grazes across your lips, it’s as if your actions aren’t your own. You don’t remember opening up your mouth, letting his thumb rest against your tongue. The edge of his nail at the back of your throat as you suck on it.

“Good. Good girl. It is going to be a pleasure watching you bloom.”

~

Hanzo has to leave. He needs to replenish his own energy. You’re at the point in your transformation where you're leaching off of him more than you're feeding him. Once you've become a full-fledged demon like him, you'll be able to create energy together.Until then, he’ll have to carry the both you. 

What that means is he needs to go and fuck some townspeople. Sap their life force and bring it back for you to take from him. He's been gone for nearly two whole nights now and has left you here to be babysat by two menacing, lion sized dragons. This was unexpected. What you had expected was to be tied up and left that way until he returned.

This, of course, is better, as you’re feeling substantially healthier. At least for right now. Your skin has gone back to having a golden sheen that’s almost like an aura, separate from your actual skin. Your hair is back to being bouncy and soft. Your nails are starting to grow at an alarming pace, and they’re strong. An insistent craving is always lying low in your belly, growing stronger with every passing day that the demon is gone.

**** It’s been ages since you’ve seen yourself in a mirror, and you're curious. The sun is starting to rise, causing the castle to be flooded with soft light. So you head out into the place in search of your reflection. The dragons trail behind you. Keeping hostile stances. Shoulders constantly hunched. Teeth bared. Low rumbles and growls emitting from their chests.

You roll your eyes at them, “I’m just perusing.”

Your heart nearly stops when they actually talk back to you. It's the same voices that had been speaking to you in your head, lulling you into false security, and keeping you out of the darkness when you thought you were dying. Their voices still echo in your brain only now you can see where they're coming from.

" _As long as you are being a good girl_." 

" _Don't you dare displease our master_."

You chuckle nervously, "Okay." 

Having the demon be away from you for so long is allowing for some clarity. Even if the dragons had been pulled from his own body, they don't seem to have any sort of effect on you. It gives you time to think about what’s happening to you. It hasn’t sunk in yet; you’re still numb to the idea. However, it won’t take long for your feelings to come to the surface.

It’s mind boggling that there are no mirrors where you would think they would be. No dirty, old or cracked ones in bathrooms or as old decorations along the halls. You finally find some remnants of one, all shattered across the floor. It makes you wonder if there was ever a time when this place was ransacked, anything breakable falling victim to mindless criminal acts.

Then you find one that is covered by a sheet. At first glance, you notice it’s taller than you by at least a couple of feet. You tug the sheet off and let it fall to the ground. The frame is ornate, traditional, with an antique silver finish. You use the sleeve of your slip to rub away the dust that covers the mirror. The first thing you notice as the dust clears is your eyes.

Nearly all of the color that you used to have is gone, replaced by distressing, dark, and bottomless pupils. Your chest starts to heave as you stare at your reflection. Being able to see all of the differences at once is terrifying. You don’t know who this is. You’ve never seen this…creature before in your life. It's hard to believe that this is you, that this is your body. As a panic attack starts to spark in your belly, anger also starts to rear its ugly head.

You hug yourself as tears run down your face.  _I don’t want this_.

Hanzo materializes behind you, arms already crossed. Looking at you in a curious manner. What causes you to be even more infuriated is the look of pity, and then he speaks it.

“Do you think you are ugly, pet? I assure you, you are beautiful and will only get even more so.”

You slowly turn to face him, “You’re the most delusional monster I’ve ever met.”

His head cocks slightly to the side, “Please tell me your thoughts.”

You know that’s bait, and you don’t care, “You’re a fucking piece of work, forcing me into a-a-a whole new form, a body I never asked for!”

Hanzo takes a step towards you, and you back yourself up against the mirror.

He says in a low dangerously calm tone, “Quick and sudden changes can often elicit anger and resistance.”

You shake your head, “Fuck you! Do not make it seem like I am the crazy one here!”

He quickly closes the gap between the two of you. And what takes you aback ****is not the arms on either side of your head, with nails scratching against the mirror. Not the clenched jaw. Or the fevered breath you can feel on your face. It’s the fact that you could see that happen. He advanced faster than human eyes can see, but you saw every movement.

The demon takes a deep breath in through his nose, closes his eyes for a moment, and looks as if he's recalling something.

“You spend a chunk of your life reinventing the word whore, and you don’t see the benefit of this gift I am giving you? You might as well have already been,  _this_. Just without any of the benefits.”

Angry tears continue to fall down your face, but you have nothing to say. His influence is back in full force, and you can't help but think that he is right. 

“You are going to learn to say thank you.” 

You have a sudden bout of physical anger. You shove him with all your might, and he actually falters back a step. Then, as quickly as you pushed him, you deck him across his jaw. His head only turns a fraction of an inch to the side, and now your hand really fucking hurts. As you clutch your hand to your chest, you stare at him wide eyed. It’s impossible to read his facial expression right now. For a moment you think this is it. Forget any punishments. You are dead. 

“Get it out, pet.” He snarls, “Hit me again.”

You certainly feel like you could hit him a dozen more times. But you hesitate because you notice that he’s  _hard_.  And fuck if that doesn't elicit fire in your belly. So you do do it again. With your aching hand, you hit him across that beguiling, smug, and dangerous face. Hanzo lets you hit him several more times. You’re sobbing from all your pent up emotion, not paying any mind to the lightning pain that is shooting up your arm and into your chest. Once he's had enough, he shoves you up against the mirror so hard that you can hear it crack.

You gasp as the wind is knocked from your lungs. The demon moves quickly, wrapping your legs around him, lifting up your slip, freeing himself, and without warning, he’s shoving his cock inside of you. Every last inch in one swift motion.  You cry out at the sudden intrusion. Even with your cunt throbbing and slick; that hurt, but God does it feel satisfying. He’s brimming with new energy, and you can feel it. It’s making every inch of your skin hum and vibrate.  

At first, he doesn't move. Just presses his hips firmly against yours. He's busy drinking in the expression on your face. Now that you're in this moment and so chalk-full of adrenaline and passion, you're feeling especially foolhardy.

You grab a hold of his face and whisper just above his lips, "Are you gonna make me feel this?"

His eyes shine, "Say that one more time."

" _Are_. _You_. Gonna me feel this." 

In response, Hanzo starts to fuck you relentlessly. Somewhere in between thrusts, you manage to rip his scarf out of his hair and throw it to the side, where the dragons are still poised, watching.

His hand wraps around the underside of your jaw and forces you to look at him. He presses his forehead to your own, his eyes fixed in a gaze with yours. You entangle both of your hands in his hair. You grip and pull as hard as you can. You watch as the upturned skin and the swollen tissue on your knuckles heal before your eyes. You’ve never felt more invigorated.

As Hanzo continues to brutally fuck you, the spider cracks in the mirror only get worse with each thrust. Your cries bounce off of the walls of the room and echo out into the halls. You dig your heels into the defined dimples of his back as you come. He kisses you, taking in all your moans and wails into his mouth. His mouth wide open against yours, his tongue nearly brushing the back of your throat, and those canines scrape against your lips.

Hanzo lets you drop down onto the floor. You’re so disorientated from the lack of fullness and energy, that you don’t get to see him move quickly this time. You yelp as he grabs you, turns you around, and forces the discarded scarf in-between your teeth. It then gets tied too tightly in a knot at the base of your head.

He grasps your throat. Presses his mouth against your ear, “What do you say now that I have given you energy from my own body? Now that I’ve made you come?”

He barely gives you a chance to answer before his grip grows exponentially tighter.

“ _What do you say_.”

A desperate garbled answer against the scarf, “Thank you.” 

The demon drags his nails across your breast, ripping fabric and scratching your skin.

“If you want more, you are going to have to beg for it. Or I will leave you starving like the wanton harlot you are.” 

A desperate sob breaks its way out of your chest. You do want more. You want a lot more. You want as much as he can give you. Your body feels light as a cloud, but you’re not nearly satiated yet. And the thought of being left like this feels like it would be torture. So you beg and beg, and then beg some more. Arching your back trying to grind against his cock, but he keeps pulling away from you. Your mouth is salivating all over his scarf as you bite down on it.

You catch a look at your tormented reflection in the broken mirror. Face wet with tears. Teeth bared around the scarf. Hanzo’s cruel expression, all on display for you and for him. Hanzo looks you in the eyes through the mirror as he shoves his hand in between your legs. He teases you by lightly stroking his fingers across your folds, refusing to give you the pressure you so desperately need.   

When he finally does give it to you, the feeling is too much, causing you to slam your ass back against his crotch. This time he doesn't pull away, allowing you to grind impassioned circles on his dick.  You watch yourself as you come with your mouth straining to open against the gag.

Hanzo shoves your torso forward and grabs ahold of your arms just above your elbows, impales you back onto his cock, and resumes bucking into you. The scarf bounces wildly with the momentum. Your slip isn’t quite in tatters yet, so your able to take fists full’s of it in both of your hands. It’s a long, long time before he’s done with you. Though, when you think about it, he’s never really done with you. 

**** It’s an odd feeling, being so tired in mind and soul, and yet being so awake in your body that it feels as if no amount of physical activity could tire you. Hanzo lays on top of you. All of his actions turning into soft and tender motions. He hasn't removed your gag, and he's not going to. He’s too engrossed in gazing at you, as he runs his nails along your cheek bone. It’s almost a loving action. A simple touch that just about makes your heart flutter. What a stunning and manipulative devil he is. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty smut heavy chapter. Also, full disclosure there is dragon fucking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! <3

A gorgeous gazebo stands proudly amidst the flowers and trees in the garden. The floor sports the demon’s fallen clan seal. Gorgeously intricate, made of several different types of stone. The sun has just finished rising in the sky. The demon has prepared breakfast for you, but you’re not feeling hungry. You don’t often feel hungry for food anymore. So it’s growing cold, but Hanzo doesn’t seem concerned about your lack of appetite.

You’re still riding the cusp between inhuman and human. Not quite supernatural yet. But are losing several of the needs and habits that made you mortal. However, you’re still unable to do several of the things that would make you a succubus. Can’t draw energy on your own, still weak in body,  and can’t even partake in the more fun perks like seeing memories through blood. Utterly useless.

And then every day you’re waiting for it. The sickness to come back. If the last succession of times it was brought upon you are any indication, the next time is going to be the worst of them all.

You’re sitting cross legged on the ground on a plush pillow. Hanzo is sitting on the other side of the small table, lounging,  and looking absolutely relaxed. The dragons are at the entrance of the gazebo. Just as laid back. The least tense you’ve ever seen them be. Asleep with their heads resting on the last step leading into the gazebo. They almost look like stone. Completely unmoving, not needing to breathe in their slumber. You’ve grown to admire them, powerful spirit dragons that are monsters in their own right.

“Tell me pet, which one was most memorable?”

“You wanna give me some context?”

Hanzo huffs and rolls his eyes. Annoyed, because he feels you should know what he’s getting at. So he will be blunt.

“Which monster did you enjoy fucking the most?” Then he grins, “Besides me of course.” 

**** You feel an embarrassed heat flood across your face.

“They all had their own unique enjoyable aspects.” 

Hanzo abandons his relaxed position so he can sit up, reach across the table, and run a nail across your cheek. You find yourself leaning into it, enjoying the simplicity of the touch.

“My dear pet, this blush is ludicrous.”

“I’ve never talked about those things before. It's not something you brag about if you wanna keep making money off of conning people.”

He looks you up and down, “Afraid the common folk would think you are despicable?”

“Yeah, well, it’s a lot harder to convince people to give you money if they hate your guts and are aware you’re a lying whore.”

“A clever way to make a living I suppose,” he takes hold of your hand, brings it to his mouth. Pricks your index finger with one of his canines. Then sucks on it as it starts to bleed.

As Hanzo’s eyes flutter closed you can see them roll back slightly. With his eyes being one color, this isn’t something you used to always be able to notice. But by now you’ve had plenty of chances to be able to pick out the subtle pleasure response, and now it’s easy to see. Regardless of the alluring face he is making, you can’t stand it when he does this. Making sure you are painfully aware that he is sifting through your dirty laundry. 

He is searching for a specific memory. Your first conquest. He finds him; a vampire. A cruel man who you just barely end up getting away from. A tough challenge for someone who was so young and inexperienced. He watches as the vampire has you pinned to a wall. Hips and ass a blur with how fast he is fucking you. His teeth sunk into your neck. Blood coats one of your shoulders, rolls down your arm, and drips onto the floor. You look pale, like you’re a step away from deaths door. He has to pull his consciousness out of the memory before he gets to intent on doing the same thing. He’d like to learn more. Straight from the horses mouth. There’s always time for fucking.

“That first one, a vampire? He was very possessive.”

You stay silent. But your first thought was,  _you would know_. 

Hanzo can sense that the vampire was unhappy when you left. Looked for you for months, “Do you think he still hunts for you?”

“He was very focused, yes. But I’m sure he’s found someone else to push around by now. There are plenty of warm bodies out there.”   

It doesn't take long for your finger to stop bleeding, so he bites it again. One of the only perks of being a demon that has seemed to manifest itself consistently. A speedy bodily recovery from wounds and abrasions from the soreness that comes from especially rough days and nights.

“Answer my question. There has to be one that crosses your mind far more than the others. One that  you favored and replayed while you touched yourself during lonely stretches of time.” 

“Fine. If I had to choose… I’d stay… the wraith was probably one of my favorite monsters I’ve fucked,” you chuckle, “Or rather, that fucked me.”

The demon is intrigued, lets you know to be quiet by placing a finger against your lips as he recalls the images.  _Oh_. Hanzo can barely make out the creature itself. But he can see you. Every slick orifice crowded by a thick smoky tendril. You’re completely overwhelmed. Your body contorted in a most uncomfortable way. Arms being held behind your bad by more tendrils. Wrapped around your torso. All of them in a constant state of motion. Tears stream down your cheeks. How lovely.

“Were you ever the boss of any of these situations?”

“Yes, sometimes I had to take the dominant role. You have the movie reel in your head; look for it. Not all monsters are so eager.”

Taking note of your demanding tone, Hanzo bites your finger especially hard this time, and you come off this ground by an inch or two.

“Do you expect me to sift through all of it? Be specific, pet.”

“Look for the merman.”

“Merman? Mermen of old were typically hideous.”

“Hmm, not this one. He was very cute and sweet.”

“Cute?” He says the words with disgust, “Sweet?”

“Yes. He was an environmentalist and was making it difficult for certain companies to fish, and they wanted him dead.” You smirk, “So they hired me.”   

Hanzo closes his eyes, takes a deep breath in through the nose, and starts looking. When he finds the memory he’s looking for, he expels air from his nose and shakes his head. The merman is _cute_. An innocent looking creature. And there you are, not much younger than you are now. Removing your clothes at the edge of the water in a secluded cave, and the merman is stunned by your forwardness.

He stays a safe distance away from you. He is wary. Knows that mercenaries are being sent to pacify him. But as your weapons get thrown far away from you, and you start to crawl into the water, the merman is becoming more and more curious. Eventually, he ends up meeting you half way. So that you’re both about hip deep in the water. That’s when you start to softly kiss him. It is all very  _sweet_.

“Outstanding, and you were of no help to ones who hired you.”

“Nope.”

“Amazing, absolutely exceptional.”

“Love your sarcasm.”

Hanzo narrows his eyes, “Have you not been paying attention, pet? I am not being sarcastic.” 

He wraps his hand around your throat. Uses his hold to pull you forward over the table ’til you’re face to face with him. Hanzo kisses you tenderly. Letting your lips naturally fall away from each other. He slips his tongue into your mouth, slowly runs it along the roof of your mouth. The dragons are starting to stir. You can hear them shuffling around. Emitting off low growls. Hanzo pushes you back an inch so he can bore his gaze directly into your eyes.

“I am having trouble figuring out just what you have not fucked.” 

You couldn’t possibly figure out what possesses you to say this. It just flows out of you naturally. Once a freak, always a freak. You side eye the dragons, “I’ve never fucked a spirit beast before, are they capable?”

Hanzo’s grip on your throat tightens, and his whole body becomes coiled. He is immediately on board. You couldn’t back out of this now, even if you happened to change your mind. And he is thinking  that he’s about to be in for a hell of a show.  

“Oh, they are capable, pet. They are going to fill you up nicely, stretch you open." He caresses your face and gives you a forceful kiss, "I hope you are ready. Crawl, get on your hands and knees.” 

**** He lets go of your neck, allowing you to do as you’re told. You crawl onto the floor of the gazebo. Obedient and eager, you spread your knees a part before Hanzo has to demand that you do so. You lay your face against the stone and look back at him, “Like this?”

Hanzo bites his bottom lip and nods. A view of your backside is just what he needs for this. As the dragons start to realize what they are being given, their tails start to flick back and forth wildly. They’re prowling around you now, whining out of excitement and anticipation. Their voices start to echo in your head.  _For us? We can breed the slut?_

Hanzo says something to the dragons in Japanese. You don’t understand it, never had the time to learn new languages. But you can pick out a demand in any language. The dragons get close to you, start sniffing your hair, and nuzzling at different body parts. For once you had been wearing actual clothes. Loose comfortable bottoms and a light cotton t-shirt. The dragons are about to make quick work of both.

One of the dragons teeth nips your thigh as it takes the fabric and starts to rip it from your body. The other one does the same with your shirt, its teeth tickling at your back. The sounds and the forcefulness of your clothes being ruined and torn a part are getting your body to a pleasant boiling point. It’s this boiling that always stays with you during sex. Making every moment heightened, sensitive, and fulfilling. Another manifested demon perk. 

Now you’re completely exposed. The dragon who ruined your pants nudges its muzzle into your sex. Aggressively pushes up into you, causing your knees to lift up off of the ground. You brace yourself on your forearms and elbows, trying to keep yourself from toppling over. The dragons tongue rolls out of its mouth, snakes over your folds. It feels long and slippery, and easily slips inside of you. Your body lurches at the feeling. 

**** It continuously pushes in further and further, endless. Until it starts to feel like it’s too much. It’s so warm, foreign, and constantly moving. Twisting and making waves inside of you. You whimper and whine. Arch your back, trying to bear the feeling. The dragon coos into your psyche, you taste delicious, so sweet, so soft. You look up to the other one who is looming over you. An erection bobbing up and down between its legs. 

The sight of it gives you a giddy feeling nervousness. It’s not exactly long, but fuck it’s thick. Bulbous in shape and thickest around the shaft. The head isn’t much smaller, but will be easier for you to take. This certainly won’t be the first time you’ve taken something with such an intimidating girth, but it’s been a while.

You get up onto your hands as the dragon’s tongue continues to flick and spiral inside of you. You look back at Hanzo to see him back in his lounging position. One knee up with his arm resting on top of it. His tattooed arm resting on the inside of his thigh. With a tight grip over his crotch. A sinister grin spread across his face as he’s massaging his hardening erection. 

The dragon abruptly pulls its tongue out of you, leaving you feeling full of wetness from its saliva. It goes back to pressing its muzzle into your cunt, sniffing aggressively. The beast lets its tongue flick out briefly to rub against your clit. It’s smart, and it’s teasing you. Making your body squirm. Your hips lift and fall. Then that damnable tongue pulls back so it can slide in-between your folds. Move up and settle over your clit. Starts to flick and roll against it. Building instant pressure that ends up getting expelled just as quickly as it came. 

**** As you come your back arches, and your hips gyrate. The sight of you as your muscles twitch and your mouth lewdly hangs open, has Hanzo pulling out his cock so he can leisurely stroke it. His gaze is locked on your body as the dragon pulls its snout away from your sopping sex. 

You hear a low grumble come from its chest as it mounts you. The beasts cock easily finding its way to your entrance. The fat head rests just against it, not quite pushing its way in just yet. The dragon rumbles and whines, its hips rubbing against your back side.

It feels warm, and its skin is scaly and smooth. Glides seamlessly against your own. The dragons bulky body nearly dwarfs your own. Its thick muscle toned legs are placed on either side of your face, blocking your view of Hanzo.

For a moment you’re upset about this development. Wanting to be able to watch his reactions. Wanting to see as he jacks himself off to the scene of you getting fucked by his dragons. But then the dragon starts to enter you, and you forget all about your blocked view. All at once you’re stretched wide open, and now you desperately need something to cling onto. So you opt in for that leg that is blocking your view. Now thankful that it is there. 

A long winded whine gets forced out of your chest as the dragon starts to sheath itself in deeper. You shift underneath it, trying to spread your legs wider. You want to take more of it in, feel even more of a stretch. Your walls are already pulsating. Large heart beats for every bit of the cock that gets pushed inside of you. 

**** Hanzo isn’t lounging anymore. Your whines and moans are so loud  that they are reverberating through the garden. Your tight cunt is lewdly stretched open before him, and that nearly has him coming already. Hanzo can sense the dragon starting to lose its patience with the slow entry. He could scold the beast, but he won’t. He’d like to see how well you handle the abrupt rutting your about to get. 

**** Your vision turns into a bright white blur as the dragon shoves itself in to the hilt. Immediately starts fucking into you in short and strong bursts. Your whole body is lurching forward with each thrust. You can't keep your torso up anymore. So you let it slump back onto the ground and keep your grip on the dragons leg. An orgasm hits you immediately and almost with out any build up or warning. You’d whine or moan or cuss; hell you’d do all of that at the same time, but you can’t seem to find your voice right now.

The only noises that are making their way out of you right now are guttural, wet sounding throat noises. The dragon comes, and your insides are being continuously filled. You can feel it pooling inside of you. It’s too much and starts to seep out, dripping onto the ground. The beasts knot starts to form, locking itself inside of you, and the other dragon starts to whine. Becoming impatient with the smell of come flowing through the air. 

**** The word, _thank you_ , goes from one ear to the other. But that wasn’t for you.

Hanzo purrs, “You are welcome.”

The neglected beast is ready the moment the other one pulls out of you. You had watched as it walked around to your back side, pre-come leaking out of its twitching cock. You only have a momentary feeling of emptiness before the second dragon is mounting and plunging itself inside of you.

You are not afforded the soft, gentle entry the other one gave you. Not that at this point you really need it. This time, the rutting sounds are much lewder. You’re so full of slick fluids that every thrust is making salacious sounds. You let yourself become completely limp. Just become a large piece of wet fuckable putty. You’re face planted against the floor of the gazebo, practically drooling. 

You’ve zoned out. Giving in completely to the overwhelming sensations that have taken over your body. Before you know it, you’ve got more come coating your insides, struggling to find room. Your whole body is trembling, quivering. But you're not done being used yet. Hanzo’s face comes into your line of vision. He speaks to you while the beasts knot is still swollen inside of you. 

**** “Are you still with us, pet?”

You’re barely able to nod. No verbal answer comes out. Hanzo reaches under the beast and whips the hair away from your face. The hair that has become stuck to your forehead through the fray of things. And you hadn’t noticed any of it ’til now. Hanzo barks another order at the dragon, and it pulls out of you. Goes and joins its counterpart back at the entrance of the gazebo.

Hanzo positions himself between your spread legs. Places both of his hands on the lower portion of your ass. Glides his thumbs up and down over your sloppy cunt. You look back at him, holding your bottom lip in your teeth. You’re so damn sensitive and even the smallest of touches feel overwhelming. He pushes his thumbs inside of you, uses them to spread you open, so he can really see the mess his dragons have left in you. Shimmering pearly white come seeps out of you. Drips and adds to the small pile that’s formed on the ground.

“Tsk, tsk. So filthy.”

He pushed his thumbs in deeper, and your walls clench around them. Already bouncing back from the brutal stretch that they had endured. Hanzo lines himself up and slides inside. Swiftly spanks one of your cheeks. 

“Get up, pet. Push back, I want to see you milk my cock.”

It’s not as difficult as you think it’s going to be to get back up onto your hands. You’ve got an incredible amount of stamina. And feel like you could go for a whole other round after this one is over. You’re unafraid, not ashamed to keep his gaze while you lift your hips up and down. Hanzo looks intoxicated, eyes half lidding, a lazy smile on his lips. His nails dig into your hips, drawing thin lines of blood across your skin. 

Your orgasm has a slower much more pleasurable build this time. Taking its time while it starts in your belly, seeps downward, and turns into energy directed entirely at your used walls and flushed clit. It feels so good and adds to the continues growing heat under your skin. Hanzo holds you flush with his hips while he comes, small moans and growls for each spurt that is left inside of you. He blissfully sighs, runs a hand down your spine, and weaves his fingers into your hair.

“My darling pet, you never disappoint.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so big trigger warnings for attempted rape, and some pretty bloody violence! Proceed with caution. This chapter is VERY plot heavy. Mercy is the worst. An old flame comes back into our Readers life. This was inspired by a comment left by [cell007](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cell007/pseuds/cell007) on the last chapter. <3 After that there's some literal sexual healing. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! <3

It’s that time again. Hanzo’s gone and you’re left to be babysat by the dragons. Though they’re not as pent up anymore. In fact, they fell asleep in the bedroom hours ago. Didn’t budge an inch when you got up to go for a walk. When the demon is away, you always have so much down time. More than you usually know what to do with. Finding new parts of the castle is an interesting way to pass the time. The place is so big that you never fail to find new pathways and rooms. When you get bored, you’ll probably find your way back and take a nap with the dragons. You’re supposed to be resting anyway.

Finding new undiscovered sections isn’t a hard task. All it takes is one different turn down an unfamiliar hall, and you find yourself in new territory. You wander into an old dojo. Use the back door to find a different court yard you hadn’t seen before. It looks to be a shooting range, for archery and guns. As evidenced by several old bullet holes where it would seem amateurs had missed their targets.

Nothing holds your interest here, so find yourself continuing onward. Into what at first you think is another garden. But it soon becomes clear that this is no garden; it’s a cemetery. There are only two large stone monuments. Each has freshly burned incense and flowers. There are more names engraved into one tombstone than the other. You curse yourself, because you can’t read them and therefore can’t snoop. 

You become a bit transfixed by the one with more names. The older looking one of the two. You stand staring and pondering. You don’t end up thinking about the grave. Instead, end up using it as a focal point to help you center your thoughts.

What you’re thinking, is that this isn't so bad anymore. And sometimes, well, a lot of the time, you find yourself enjoying the demons company. He's witty, snarky, and doesn't hold back in conversation. He seems to actually admire your promiscuous background. When you're finally on his level. If you manage to make it there. Maybe the two of you can really raise some hell together, and the thought of that excites you. Makes you look forward to the future. You miss stirring up mischief. Leaving broken hearts and egos behind in your wake. You and Hanzo could do twice the damage and have twice the fun.

“Curious, are you?”

Your body jolts, and you spin around, finding Mercy sitting on top of the tombstone you weren't paying close attention to. Legs crossed and a dangerous smile on her face.

“When the hell did you get here?”

Mercy shrugs, scoots off of the tombstone, and gently glides to the ground. She nods back at the grave.

“Do you know what these are? Or rather who they belong to?”

You barely hear her questions.

“Does Hanzo know you’re here?”

Mercy shrugs again. You take that as a no. And start to wonder if you’re in danger.

She slowly eyes you up and down. Thinks for a moment and then takes a step towards you. You immediately take two steps back. You would have taken more, but your back is now up against the grave stone. She rolls her eyes at you and spins around. Saunters over to the opposite stone and places a finger against one of the names. She looks back over her shoulder at you.

“This one was the first.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Hanzo accidentally killed this one. He was a baby demon. Didn’t know what he was doing.”

_Oh._  This is shocking to you. It had never crossed your mind exactly what he had meant when he had said to you ‘It is amusing, that you think you will be leaving me. Alive or dead.’ The grave suddenly carries a lot more weight. Exudes a bigger presence in the small courtyard. It feels ominous and tragic.

“He buried them?”

Mercy rolls her eyes at your pitiful tone of voice, “Cremated, but yes.” Then points at the second name, “This one died from the first sickness.”

If Mercy wants to run her mouth, you’re not going to stop her. So you don’t say anything and just listen.

She points to the third name, “This one.” She pauses to chuckle, “Now this one was very religious. Thought Hanzo was the literal devil. Killed themselves before the first sickness could sprout.” 

Then she points to the last name, “This one was another one that succumbed to the change. Too weak to get past it. Boring, I know.” 

“Whatever you say, Mercy.”

Then she glides her finger over the smooth blank area next to the last name.

“Your name will go right here. Number five.”

That last comment offends you. Sparks anger in your belly. You cross your arms and glare at her.

“I think I’m doing just fine. I’ve made it this far. I’m not dying. Hanzo is going to have a major problem with you being here uninvited. You should leave.”

She returns your glare with her own, “Oh I’ll go, but not far. Don’t want to miss the show. Won’t be able to tell the tale of your death to the next one if I do.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

**** She doesn’t answer you. Only disappears behind the tombstone and doesn't reappear again. Then you hear something off in the distance. It’s foot steps. Someone wearing shoes. So definitely not Hanzo. Your stomach twists, and your heart starts to race.  _It can't be_. But there's no mistaking it. The foot steps are accompanied by a persistent jingle of spurs. You eye the entry way of the cemetery. Eyes starting to brim with tears.

Then he appears in the door way. An old flame. Jesse McCree. With his cowboy hat low on his head and a sinister grin on his face. He takes a few steps forwards into the cemetery, takes his lit cigarillo out of his mouth, and tosses it onto the ground. So disrespectful. Then again, he always was. 

"Well, hello darlin'. Long time, no see. How you been?"

You're in stunned silence. Your mind is working far too fast for you to catch any coherent sentences. All you're able to think is, this is bad. Very, very bad. Jesse was not one of the monsters you had left on good terms. He just might have been the worst break up of them all. Though that's always been up for debate in your mind.

"Strange findin' you hiding out in a place like this. Real fancy."

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, now, sugar; don'cha remember?" He taps the side of his nose, "I gotta real keen sense a smell."

You know that’s true, but that answer is also bullshit.

He looks you up and down, "You sure are a lot shinier than I remember you bein'. You been taking vitamins?" 

"What do you want, McCree?"

Jesse’s expression goes from fake cordialness to dark and pissed off. His lip turns up as he holds up his arm. Waives mechanical fingers around. A memory floods back into the forefront of your brain. You're trapped in a small basement. He’s been keeping you down there for weeks. He had fooled you. Lured you in with false charm and sweetness. McCree wasn’t careful nor mindful. Especially when he was transformed. You had nearly died from his treatment far too many times for your comfort. In your memory, you manage to find an old machete. You have it clutched tightly in your grasp. And with a swift swing, you’ve got a howling beast that's writhing in pain. This allows you enough time to get away.

"I was thinking somethin' along the lines of an eye for an eye. But more like I'm thinking your gonna need to give me somethin’. You know, in exchange for what you took. It's only fair."

“I technically didn’t take your arm. I left it with you.”

“Oh, your hilarious.”

Every muscle in your body is tense. Spring loaded and ready to go. Your mind in trying to pick through all of the places that Hanzo could have stashed your weapons. You’re going to need to defend yourself. But then you remember,  _idiot, you’ve got the dragons_. McCree’s animal instinct picks up easily on when his prey are about to run. Knows that you’re about to make a sprint for the castle and your protectors. His voice has a sudden drop in octaves.

"You better not run, sweetheart." He takes in a few breaths, and his voice goes back to normal, "Or I'm gonna have to get real nasty, real fast." 

“What do you want."

"Your gonna give me some pups."

Over your dead body.

“There's plenty of bitches out there for you to breed, McCree."

"But none of them have broken my heart quite like you have,  _hunny._ ”

McCree takes off his hat and tosses it to the ground. Starts to unbutton his shirt. Kicks off his boots. All while keeping a steady eye on you. 

“Now I ain’t stupid. I know your gonna make me wrangle you. I’m just offerin' you one chance to be a good girl. Come on now. Walk outta here with me.”

That’s not going to happen. And you're a heart beat away from bolting. Could you even give him what he wants anymore? With your new body on the cusp of being supernatural? These aren’t things you say out loud. They wouldn’t help you convince McCree to leave. They just might convince him to kill you. 'Cause if he can’t use you, then nobody can.

As his shirt falls off of his back the muscles in his shoulders start to quiver rapidly. You know what that means. Now's your chance. It’ll be brief. He turns fast, but you have got to go now or never. You run for it. And not long after you start running, do you hear the terrible growls and rumbles coming from McCree's changed werewolf form.

He’s already hot on your trail. You don’t dare look back. Won’t risk losing your momentum or tripping over yourself trying to get a gander at him. You know exactly what he looks like right now. A large and lanky combination of man and wolf. Long limbs carrying him faster than you’ll ever be able to out run him. But you're still going to try.

The good thing is, he’s loud. Every slam of his claws on the ground reverberates through the halls, and his growls are even louder. The commotion will surely get the dragons' attention soon. At least you’re hoping so. They’re your only chance.

You’re barely half way through the shooting range when he catches up with you. Tackles you onto the ground. He’s got so much momentum that he can't keep himself from sliding away from you. Your head cracks against the concrete, and you see stars. Your vision blurs over and blood starts to run down your face. 

**** You actually manage to get yourself back up onto your feet before McCree pounces again. You're lucky that your muscle memory is working in your favor at the moment. You get out of the way without needing to think about it. Then he comes for you again, teeth bared and fur bristled. This time you use your elbow to land a harsh blow against his jaw line. You’re much stronger than you know, because the werewolf actually falters. Yelps and stumbles a couple of steps to the side.

McCree’s hunched over. There is one new thing about him. Something you hadn’t expected to see. His mechanical arm changed with him. Acclimated to suite his werewolf body. That’d be fascinating and neat to you if you weren't afraid for your life.

His whole body is shuddering as he looks up at you and smiles. Blood coating one side of his teeth. You’re in for it now. This time when he pounces, you’re not at all ready for it. You’re back on the ground. His bulky body dwarfing yours entirely. You try to get up, but it’s short lived. McCree uses one long and angular clawed hand to slam your torso back into the ground. He shoves his muzzle into your neck and takes a long deep whiff.

_ “Fuck, darlin, I’ve missed the way you smell.” _

“Get the  _fuck_  off me, McCree!”

You make an attempt to shimmy and crawl your way out from under him. But you’re met with an open mouth and sharp teeth around your neck. That quickly puts a stop to your advancing. With your life in his mouth, McCree is able to guarantee you will stay still. He easily pulls up your robe. Shredding it up in the process. He forces your hips up to meet his crotch. Two big hands grip your torso and keep you there. His erection pushes out from within him and rests against your back. McCree releases your neck from his jaws so he can croon,

_“I’m gonna get you so full of me, baby. Let’s make some pups.”_

The part of you that knows you're in trouble is screaming,  _No, please stop_. While the budding succubus within you is crooning,  _Give it to me_. You resign to it. Close your eyes and brace yourself for the rough entry. But then you hear the growls of the dragons. Comforting, but still terrifying. One of them tackles McCree. He’s still got a grip on your torso, and as he’s being torn away, his claws dig deep. They rip away skin and draw blood, causing you to scream.

The shooting range plummets into utter chaos. With two large pissed off and protective dragons fighting off the intruder. You should take this opportunity to resume fleeing. But this is a scene you can’t tear yourself away from. No matter how much your body hurts or how dizzy you find yourself feeling.

McCree is fighting like hell. Giving the dragons a real problem to deal with, but he still doesn’t stand a chance. The moment he gets one dragon off, the other is back on him. Mercilessly sinking their teeth into his flesh. Thrashing their heads around like rabid dogs. Threatening to tear away the one flesh arm he's got left. And this time he’s going to lose it from the shoulder down. 

You hadn’t realized you had been slowly backing away. Eyes still glued to the brutal rough and tumble. Your feet with minds of their own are taking slow and careful steps out of the shooting range. Then you back into a familiar, hot, and muscle rich wall. Hanzo places a hand onto your shoulder. And you can already see that something is different. His hand is bigger. Nails much sharper, almost blending into his fingers. Looking like one entire seamless unit. Long dangerous razors. Shiny and lethal.

When you look back at him you have to look up much more than usual. What you see is a demon much closer to the descriptions the bar patrons had given you the night you agreed to come here.  Eventhough he is frightening, he’s still far from ugly. He’ll never be ugly to you.

With his long angular horns protruding out of his forehead. Those canines you always thought were so honed before are… massive. Looking to be made for tearing and gnawing. All of the angles in his face are even sharper. Veins in his arms bulging and straining against his skin. His hair almost looks like thick black smoke. The Hanzo standing before you looks like a true creature of hell.

And you’re practically starting to swoon from the sight of him. Or maybe it’s just the blood loss.

The dragons are still making a howling mess out of McCree. Hanzo’s attention skirts from the blood running down your face to your arms that are clutched around your sides. Bringing your attention back to your wounds. You pull your arms away. Coated in red. Blood still seeping into the fabric of your robe. The aura around Hanzo vibrates, and you can sense the anger coming from it.

Hanzo’s voice sounds distorted. Not at all like it’s coming from his own mouth,

_“Don’t worry, my pet. You will live. Your wounds are easily remedied.”_

Then his attention is back on McCree who’s being held to the ground by powerful jaws around his neck. Much in the same fashion that his were around yours. The other dragon has his flesh arm at a painful bend behind his back. He's bleeding heavily from many gashes and bites.

_ “They have this handled, don't you think?” _

“Yeah, they got it.”

Then he points to himself, _“So this would seem a little dramatic.”_

You shake your head. You couldn’t disagree more. Are you going to get to be that intimidating? God, do you hope so.

“I love it.”

Hanzo seems tickled by that.  _“What are we to do with this mutt?”_

Hanzo leaves your side and makes his way towards the dragons and McCree. McCree has to strain his neck in order to get a look at the demon that is advancing on him. He’s still smug. Even with blood seeping over his teeth and down over onto his jaw. It’s not surprising. He’s overconfident to a fault.

_ “This your new squeeze, babe?” _

You ignore him. And McCree realizes quickly that he is going to have to try and talk directly to Hanzo if wants to live. The imp hadn’t warned him about this. Had only briefly given him warning about the demon. She hadn’t made him out to be a formidable threat. Looking at him now, McCree’s thinking if he gets out of here, he’s going to need to get his hands on that imp. She certainly didn't mention the large feline-like dragons that don’t seem to take any damage whatsoever. These cards were always stacked against him. 

_ “You aware of the type of bitch you got on your hands?” _

Hanzo doesn't answer him. Just squats down, places his elbows onto his knees, and cocks his head to the side. Looking at the werewolf likes he’s a detective looking over a murder scene. McCree keeps talking, this time trying to go for an appeal.

_“You know._ _Me and you could make an honest woman outta her. Really give her the discipline she needs.”_

Hanzo stands back up,  _“What’s mine is mine, and I don’t share.”_

He comes back to you. Both of his hands cradle your face. Well,  more like your entire head. Two sharp thumbs resting on either side of your eyes. Your eyes fall closed and your mouth drops open. His energy already is making your head feel better. Now all you can focus on is getting more.  _Give me more. Give me all of it. And right now. I need it._

McCree makes one last attempt to get away from the dragons that imprison him. He reverts back to his human form. Slips out of the grasp of the jaws on his neck, yanks his arm away from the other one, and runs. The dragons immediately follow in pursuit.

You expect Hanzo to disappear before your eyes. But he’s not going to. He’s going to let the dragons handle it. If the dog can manage to get away from them, then so be it. He’ll have to earn his right to walk away from the grand mistake he’s made.

You slip out of Hanzo’s grasp. Press yourself against his body. Mouth open wide. Kissing and licking all along his upper stomach. Needy little sounds are coming from you. Hums and moans. His name whimpered over and over again. You find yourself begging,

“Please don’t leave me alone again.”

_“Never again, pet.”_

You get your arms wrapped around him as much as you can. Hanzo is being patient. Lets you dote of over his body. Not minding that you are finding solace there. He lays a hand against your head, wraps his arm around your waist, and locks you in. You start biting and running your teeth along his skin. He tastes so good, and you can’t get enough of it.

You want him inside of you, just like this. You push away from him, and he lets you go. You lay down on to the ground. Lift your hips and spread your legs. Presenting yourself to him.

“I’m all yours. Take care of me, please.”

Hanzo lets his pants fall to the ground. Drops down to his knees and sits back on his thighs. Grabs you just under your calves. Yanks you into his lap. You lock your legs around him. Lift your hips up and down, grinding your desperate cunt against his cock. The demon watches as you start to hyperventilate. You’re an absolute mess. Hair matted, body caked with blood, and dirt covers your arms. You look ravishing, and it’s making him feel carnal. While at the same time, he can't wait to take his time cleaning you up. He lives to take care of you.

You go still as he positions your hips and slides himself inside of you. Bring you all the way down. A groan of pleasure and relief coming out from between your clenched teeth. He leans forward only slightly, and he’s already looming over you. A baleful, hulking, and stunning monster. He places his hands down on either side of your waist, and you immediately grab onto his wrists. Unable to meet your fingertips together. Hanzo rocks into you, barely pulling out before he pushes back in. His cock pushing past your limit in painfully slow successions. When you look at yourself,  you can see your tummy bulge out with each push.

Your robe inches the rest of the way open, the blood stained fabric falling at your sides. The wounds on your ribs already looking like meager scratches, and your head isn't pounding anymore. When Hanzo’s pace doesn't start to pick up the way you want it to, you tug on his wrists and whimper. Hoping he’ll get the hint without you having to risk sounding like you’re demanding something from him. Though right now you’re feeling like you’d like a rough reaction. So you risk it.

“When’d you start being so gentle? Fuck me, Hanzo.”

_“I know when I’m being baited, pet.”_

Then he starts to go even slower. Drags himself farther out of you. Looks down as he pushes himself back in. Only giving it some gusto at the very last moment. Slamming the last bit of his shaft inside of you. This goes on for what seems like forever. It feels torturous and blissful at the same time. Massaging your warm walls ’til they are quivering and coming around him. Yet still, you are aching for more.

You want it rough and you want it fast so badly a small sob breaks its way out of your chest. You try to distract yourself by running your hands up along his arms. Tracing his veins with your fingers. Focusing on the way they pulsate from your touch. When the last of your wounds heal up, and your skin is back to being flawless and smooth underneath all the blood and grim, Hanzo gives you what you want.

A deep growl rumbles in his chest as he takes your wrists and slams them down onto the ground. The action makes your arms sting with that pleasant painful pleasure that you love to receive. That Hanzo knows how to give to you so well. His grips becomes tighter the harder he fucks into you. Loud animalistic grunts coming with each thrust.

Your mouth hangs open and your eyes start to roll back into your head. You come again, but this one is silent. Your pleasure caught up inside of your throat. You should always be careful what you wish for. Now that he’s gotten going, he’s not stopping, no matter how many times you come. Or how sensitive you are becoming. He keeps pounding into your cunt ’til you can feel slick dripping down onto his thighs, and you’ve lost track of time. 

When he does finally become still, something happens that’s never happened before with him. He knots as his seed continuously fills up your womb. Making your insides feel full and hot. The bulge in your belly becomes even more pronounced, and Hanzo loves the way it looks. The sight gives him different more paternal kinds of desires and needs. Hanzo flips over. Takes you with him and lays back while you straddle his hips. Knot still swelled up inside of you. You make no moves to remove him from you. Just flatten yourself against him and rest your head just below his pecs.

As your mind starts to come down from the adrenaline and the sex high, you start to wonder if McCree made it out alive. Or if after this nap you're about to take your going to wake up to the dragon's carrying him back in, piece by piece. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
